


Among Physics and Other Subjects

by mckensehh



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckensehh/pseuds/mckensehh
Summary: May Reilly, the Physics TA for Olivia's sophomore lab, finds herself the object of a certain student's attention.





	Among Physics and Other Subjects

May felt the cold, rough brick scratching against her back, the white lab coat doing little to shield her from the cold.  
We shouldn’t be doing this.  
Her arms were pinned at the side of her head as her lips were assaulted by the overzealous student.  
Just tell her to stop, tell her not to ever talk to you again. You need to maintain a professional relationship!  
But May didn’t tell her student to stop. Instead, she moaned and deepened their kiss, flicking her tongue out to brush against Olivia’s bottom lip.  
It hadn’t started like this, this passionate and secretive relationship. It started as most typical student/graduate assistant relationships do; with complaining and frustration.  
><><><><><><><><><><  
“I don’t deserve a B+ on this lab! It was executed perfectly, and while I may have been paired with someone who is incapable of doing the lab correctly, his ineptitude should not be my fault!”  
May Reilly looked up from her large stack of papers to grade, only to see a flustered sophomore standing in front of her, clutching a lab packet that had a large “B+” circled in red. May internally sighed. This wasn’t the first time that a student approached her moaning and groaning about an “undeserved grade”. And it certainly wouldn’t be the last.  
“Listen, Miss…What’s your name?” May asked the obviously frustrated student in front of her.  
The student narrowed her eyes and spat out, “Octavius. It’s Olivia Octavius, and you gave me an unfair grade.”  
May fought the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance, and instead replied, “Why do you think the grade is unfair? After all, this is the very first lab of the year, and many of your peers received significantly lower grades than you. Furthermore, I realized that you were more capable than your partner and gave you a much higher grade than I gave him. What’s the problem here?”  
Olivia Octavius sneered, her upper lip twisting.  
“Obviously your prejudice against me for having a stupid lab partner caused you to give me a lower grade than I deserved. I did the lab perfectly!”  
May sighed and took the lab from the student. It was true, the lab was done perfectly. But the final result was off because in order to find the answer to the final problem, the lab partners needed to use each other’s work. Still, May couldn’t simply just give the student an A, because the final result was still technically wrong.  
“Miss Octavius, your lab, while done correctly, does not have the correct final answer on it. How can you expect me to give you an A, when there’s still something that you could have improved upon? An A is a grade that is reserved for labs that have little to no imperfections. A completely wrong answer is more than just a little imperfection. I can’t change your lab report. I’m sorry.” And with that, May returned to grading the papers. She heard Olivia snort in derision and storm out of the room.  
This was likely going to be a troublesome semester.

The next class, the professor was absent due to a family emergency, and it was up to May to assign partners for labs. She knew immediately that Olivia Octavius could not under any circumstances be paired up with the slightly idiotic student from before. She was leagues ahead of the poor guy. Instead, she assigned everyone with a partner, and while there was an odd number of students in the class, May attempted to get a group of three together. Olivia was the only person without a lab partner, and she very vocally refused to work with any of the other students, causing most of them to either roll their eyes or glower at her. Or do both.  
May found herself growing more frustrated but knew that there wasn’t much she could do besides partnering up with the student herself or having Olivia work by herself.  
“Miss Octavius, you may choose to either work alone, or I will step in as a temporary lab partner. However, I will not be able to do any of the work with you as it would be unfair to the students,” May said towards Olivia.  
The student glared at her and spat out, “Then you wouldn’t really be much of a partner, would you? What kind of lab partner isn’t able to do any of the work?”  
May simply shrugged.  
“If you want me to sit with you and discuss the lab with you, I can. But the rest of the lab is up to you.”  
Olivia shook her head in annoyance but took the lab packet and began working on it.  
It was clear to May that the brilliant student understood far more about the lab than the rest of the students, and she was grateful that she had the forethought to pair up the rest of the students with others who were on a more equal intellectual ground. ‘It would be unfair to partner any of these students with Olivia,’ May thought. ‘None of them could keep up with her.’  
Olivia finished the lab well before her peers, without any help from May, and she seemed quite proud of the fact that she didn’t need any aid from the graduate assistant sitting right next to her.  
She handed it to May with an odd gleam in her eyes, and then gathered her bookbag and left the room.  
“What a freak,” one of the students hissed to their lab partner, who was met with agreement.  
“I know, she acts like she’s better than everyone. Who cares if she is smarter than any of us? At least people actually like me,” the lab partner whispered back.  
May decided to ignore the two whispering students rather than reprimand either one of them; most likely a stern demand from her would put a target on Olivia’s back. Still, she felt slightly bad for the obviously brilliant student. After all, she knew exactly how it felt to be miles ahead of other students and to be ostracized for it.  
Whether unconsciously or not, May started seeing Olivia Octavius in a different light.  
<><><><><><><><><><>  
May decided to finally take a break from grading to get something from the university caf. Typically, she didn’t like eating at the cafeteria due to the long lines and crowds, but today she was too hungry to avoid food.  
She walked to the student life center and swiped her university ID at the cashier’s desk before going into the cafeteria hall. She decided to pick a sandwich with a side of chips and a juice for lunch. After getting it bagged, May looked for an empty place to sit: a difficult feat at a place as crowded as the main cafeteria.  
After maneuvering through what seemed like an endless crowd, May finally found a small table with only one chair and picked it.  
Good thing I’m eating by myself today, she thought, smiling. That couldn’t have worked out any better.  
She dropped her messenger bag on the floor next to the chair and sat down, unwrapping her sandwich. It was a honey ham and cheddar with tomato on toasted wheat bread. The epitome of heaven, if you asked her.  
“NO!” May heard someone cry from behind her. She ignored it, assuming it to be from another table in the cafeteria. That is, until the person who shouted came stomping up to her table.  
May looked up and saw Olivia Octavius holding a bowl of pasta, her dark eyes glaring down at her.  
“That’s my seat,” Olivia growled, her grip on the bowl tightening.  
“The last time I checked, it wasn’t a reserved seat,” May retorted. She was quickly becoming annoyed with the sophomore physics major. After all, she was just trying to enjoy her meal without being interrupted by a self-important student.  
“It’s the seat that I sit at every single day. You can’t just flounce up and take it!” Olivia exclaimed angrily. May narrowed her eyes at Olivia, feeling her patience snap.  
“I don’t care that you sit here every single day. I was here first, so deal with it! You really want to sit here so badly? Pull up a chair and take a seat! But I’m not going anywhere until I’m finished,” May countered hotly.  
Olivia looked at a loss for words, before glaring at May with a challenge in her eyes.  
She disappeared shortly but returned with a chair in her hand. She dropped the chair loudly at the table, causing a few nearby students to look over to see what the commotion was.  
Olivia plopped herself down onto the seat, glaring at May again before grabbing her bowl of pasta and digging in, her arm protectively curved around her food. May noticed the odd amount of fervor that she seemed to have for guarding her food, but didn’t comment on it.  
She looks like she’s afraid that I’m going to reach over and snatch her bowl away from her, May thought to herself, studying the younger girl.  
“Stop staring at me,” Olivia hissed without looking up from her meal.  
May quickly brought her gaze back to her own tray, feeling uneasy as she ate, as if Olivia was watching her, but she didn’t dare look back up. She didn’t feel like staring into those glowering eyes.  
She felt like an idiot, being too afraid to even look one of her students in the eyes. ‘She probably thinks I’m a total pushover,’ May thought. ‘She should be the one afraid of me, not the other way around!’  
But still, May found herself rather intimidated by the younger girl. She was much taller than May, for one. She towered at least a head over May. Maybe even more than a head. May was a pretty average height for women, 5’5”, and she had never really felt short until Olivia approached her desk with her unsatisfactory grade in hand.  
May chanced another look at Olivia, quickly glancing up from her sandwich, to find the younger woman staring back at her, with a challenge in her stare. Quickly, May looked back down. While she wanted to establish herself as the dominant person at the table, there was something about the other girl’s gaze that unnerved her so.  
May finished eating as soon as possible, foregoing her chips, and simply just throwing it all away with her trash. She got up from the table as quickly as she could and walked away from the other girl as fast as socially acceptable, never glancing back.  
She could still feel Olivia’s eyes on her retreating form.  
Once back at her mini office, May allowed herself to relax. She felt rather silly. There was no reason for her to bow down so easily to Olivia. Now the girl would think it acceptable to walk all over her in the classroom. ‘That wouldn’t go over well with Professor Brown,’ May thought nervously. She would have to find some way to assert dominance over the situation.  
Over the weekend, May never left her small studio apartment for anything other than a meager basket of groceries at the local market. The weather on Saturday was gloomy, but what else was to be expected on a rainy fall day in New York?  
Still, she forced herself to get out of bed and into her car to head to the grocery store.  
When she got there, she realized that she forgot her list of what to buy at the apartment and silently cursed to herself.  
‘I guess I’ll just have to try to remember what I need,’ May thought to herself. ‘I know I definitely need to buy more peanut butter and more apples, but what else?’  
She wandered around the relatively empty grocery store, thankful that the bad weather kept everyone else indoors today.  
As she was pondering what else she needed from the store, her cart bumped into another cart going the opposite way.  
“Watch it!” she heard an all-too-familiar voice shout.  
May internally groaned. Of course it was her.  
Olivia looked just as surprised to see May in the grocery store, but her expression of surprise quickly turned into one of irritation.  
“I’d almost think you were stalking me or something, May. You always turn up in the exact same places as me,” Olivia sneered. May fought the urge to roll her eyes, and simply plastered a small, tense smile on her face.  
“I just have to grocery shop for food, same as anyone else who doesn’t exclusively eat in the cafeteria,” she responded mildly. Olivia narrowed her eyes at her and peered into her grocery cart.  
“Peanut butter and apples? Boring,” she said mockingly, a sardonic smirk twisting her mouth at the corner. May just shrugged, trying to ignore how the curve of her mouth brought out the slightest dimple in her cheek. She wasn’t going to let Olivia get under her skin.  
“I guess I’m just a boring person, then. If you’ll excuse me, I need to get going,” she said, moving past Olivia.  
“Why are you in such a rush? Got someone waiting for you back home?” Olivia scowled, crossing her arms.  
“Maybe,” May said annoyedly, running her fingers through her long auburn hair. “Why, jealous?” she asked, without even thinking. Internally she berated herself. ‘Where the hell did that come from?’ she wondered.  
Olivia looked shocked, but didn’t do or say anything else, allowing May to pass her.  
As May walked away, she heard Olivia’s voice, much quieter than she’d ever heard it before.  
“Yeah, maybe I am.”

Monday came far too quickly, and though May didn’t do much over the weekend other than watch television, read books and grade papers, she still wished that she could have been doing that rather than heading to class in her ugly white lab coat.  
She was on her way to her graduate class, Mechatronics in the Real World, and while she found herself incredibly interested by the progress of robotics in the scientific world, she couldn’t stop thinking about that brilliant student with glasses that were too big for her face.  
“Yeah, maybe I am.”  
That small response kept repeating itself over and over in May’s head until she was certain she would go mad.  
‘What did she mean by that?’  
May continued to stay in her own little world, silently questioning what Olivia had meant by that, when suddenly the class was over.  
Startled, May looked at her watch.  
‘How on earth did 90 minutes go by without me even realizing it?’  
May gathered her books and notes and quickly exited the room. She only had 15 minutes to get to her physics lab, and she was 12 minutes away from the building if she walked really quickly. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when she realized that she was less than 15 minutes away from seeing Olivia.  
At that realization, May stopped walking altogether, nearly causing another student to walk right into her. She apologized to the disgruntled by-passer before continuing to walk to class.  
‘I can’t possibly like Olivia! She’s an undergrad student! She’s my student!’ May felt panicked at the thought that she could potentially have a crush on one of her own students. She resolved herself to not look at or talk to Olivia any more than she would do so to any other student.  
‘I can’t let her know how I’m feeling,’ May thought to herself.  
She walked into the physics lab classroom and sat down at her usual desk. Thankfully Professor Brown had returned and was handling the majority of the class. All she had to do was sit down and grade papers and labs. That was easy enough.  
Despite how much she wanted to, she didn’t allow herself to look at Olivia even once. Though she swore she could feel the student’s eyes on her, she still didn’t look up from the stack of papers.  
It was an agonizingly long hour and twenty minutes, and it seemed that the more May glanced at her little wristwatch, the slower the arms of the face proceeded.  
Eventually, May was finished with the stack of papers, and had nothing left to do that could serve as a distraction from the student sitting twenty feet from her.  
She found herself twiddling her thumbs and absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair, doing anything to keep her gaze from roaming to Olivia.  
Finally, the class was done for the day. Professor Brown dismissed the class with a warning that there would be a test in two days and that they ought to prepare for it.  
“Miss Reilly, I need to speak with you after class,” Professor Brown’s voice called out from the back of the classroom.  
A few curious students looked at their professor’s face before turning their interest to May, wondering what he needed to speak to her about, but they all quickly forgot about her in pursuit of freedom from the physics lab.  
May looked up from her table, slightly nervous, but with a smile.  
“What is it, Professor?”  
“Miss Reilly, I’ve noticed that you were acting a little bit…off today. Is there something going on that will impede your ability to work as a competent graduate assistant?” He asked, looking into her eyes seriously. May gulped and forced her heart to calm down.  
“I’m so sorry, Professor Brown. I admit that I was a little bit distracted today. It won’t happen again, I swear,” May apologized.  
‘I can’t afford to lose this position, I need to stay focused on my job, and not her!’ May thought, furious with herself.  
“Is there something going on with another student in the class? I recently received a few concerned letters from anonymous students stating that you helped Miss Octavius with her lab last class and that you were showing her preferential treatment. Please assuage my worry about that, Miss Reilly,” Professor Brown demanded sternly.  
May looked at him in disbelief.  
‘How dare one of the students make up such a wildly untrue lie,’ she thought to herself.  
“Professor, I merely noticed that she did not work well in groups due to how advanced she is and how well she understands the material. She simply works too fast and does the work so much better than the others. No one else in the class is capable of keeping up with her, that much is obvious. So, for last class, I allowed her to sit next to me and work on the lab. However, I even told her before she began that I would not be able to offer her any help whatsoever. The claim that I am treating any student differently is untrue.”  
May felt exhausted from having to defend herself from such a blatant lie and was terrified at the prospect of losing her assistantship, but she knew that if she simply told the truth that somehow things would work themselves out.  
Professor Brown stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever, and eventually nodded his head in what seemed to be understanding.  
“I apologize for being so dour. As you are probably aware, it is a very grave matter when a graduate assistant provides outside help to another student.” He paused, almost as if he was pondering what he should say next. “However, I would like to make it known to you that a certain student couldn’t seem to stop staring at you today. In fact, she seemed rather upset that you weren’t looking up from grading papers or playing with your hair. Are you absolutely certain that there’s nothing going on?”  
May felt like her heart stopped in its tracks. She had to mentally remind herself to breathe before she nearly fell over.  
“I-I don’t know what to say, Professor. Are you accusing me of an inappropriate relationship with a student? Furthermore, are you accusing me of having a queer relationship?” She asked, attempting to mix enough outrage into her tone to convince him to drop the topic. Olivia Octavius was not a conversation piece that she would like to hold with Professor Brown.  
“I’m not accusing. I’m merely stating that, if there is something going on, then you may no longer grade that particular student’s papers, that’s all,” he replied calmly, completely unphased by May’s burst of anger. “Furthermore, I will have you know that graduate assistants are not banned from relationships with undergraduate students. They are, however, not allowed to grade any work completed by the undergraduate student in which they are involved with.”  
She felt like she was dreaming. From what it sounded like, the professor was completely fine with Olivia and her…together?  
‘We can’t even stand each other! Why would he think we’re dating?’ May could feel her cheeks flushing slightly. This was not a conversation she wanted to have with the professor she was working for.  
“Well, thankfully there’s nothing for you to worry about, sir. If I ever became romantically involved with a student here, which I would never do, I would insure that someone else will do the grading for that student. But that’ll never happen, so there’s no need to discuss this any further,” she responded, the heat in her face spreading to the tips of her ears. Professor Brown studied her for a moment before nodding and stating,  
“You may leave for the day, Miss Reilly. I apologize for assuming. Just to make things clear, I have no personal qualms with ‘queer relationships’, and think that if there is anything going on, that you should be fully supported.”  
May zealously took the dismissal and grabbed her stuff, shoving everything she had in her bag and nearly running out of the classroom while trying to mentally will her face to stop flushing.  
As she walked further from the classroom, she walked a little bit slower so as not to accidentally bump into anyone while sort-of-running.  
‘How on earth could he think I was dating Olivia Octavius? She hates me!’ May thought confusedly. However, Olivia’s last words to her kept ringing in her head.  
‘Yeah, maybe I am.’ Over and over again, constantly repeating in her mind. May was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn’t even notice the nearly six-foot-tall woman with wild hair start to follow her silently.  
‘I could never be with her even if she did like me. The other students already hate me, it’ll just be worse if any of them find out that we were together. So many people still hate lesbians…Olivia would truly be a walking target, and I wouldn’t be much better!’  
The dark-haired student continued trailing after the graduate assistant, carefully aligning her footstep tempo to the other woman’s so as not to accidentally reveal herself.  
‘Professor Brown seemed so supportive and helpful, though. He would probably help keep things secretive if anything were to happen…’ May suddenly stopped walking to fix one of the straps to her bag and heard light footsteps falter behind her. She whipped around and saw none other than Olivia Octavius.  
The other girl looked different to her. She seemed nervous, almost. Her glasses kept falling down the bridge of her nose, despite how many times she pushed them back up to her eye level.  
With the way the light was hitting through the windows, May finally noticed dark purple streaks running through Olivia’s wild mane. With the warm orange glow from the sun, Olivia looked almost angelic.  
May took a deep breath and began walking towards Olivia. The other girl looked even more anxious as May walked closer to her, but she didn’t back up. Finally, Olivia spoke to May.  
“Why were you ignoring me back there?” She sounded hurt. And confused. It tugged at May’s heartstrings, making her feel instantly guilty and frustrated with herself for forcing herself to be so standoffish in class.  
“I didn’t intend to-“  
“Don’t you fucking lie to me!” Olivia snarled, suddenly walking towards May at a much quicker pace. Soon, the two women were face to face, Olivia towering over May.  
“I’m not lying-“ May tried to force out, only to be cut off with a snort of derision by the now furious brunette. Again, May felt incredibly small compared to the intimidating student. Suddenly, she was being pulled in the direction of a small custodian’s closet.  
Being dragged towards a small, isolated closet kicked her survival instincts into high gear, and she immediately began struggling against Olivia’s grip, but to no avail. The other woman was just so much stronger than she was.  
For a second, May thought about screaming, but as she opened her mouth to scream into the empty corridor, Olivia pushed her into the empty closet, fumbling for the light switch and turning on the pale-yellow lights while simultaneously covering May’s mouth with her own.  
Shocked, May’s eyes stayed wide open, as did Olivia’s. They were both staring into each other’s eyes even as their mouths molded together, and while Olivia’s lips felt admittedly great against May’s, the prolonged eye contact made her feel like she was in a battle of dominance with the undergraduate student.  
May forced herself to close her eyes and finally allow herself to savor what she had been denying for what seemed like so long. She began moving her lips against Olivia’s, eliciting a surprised inhale from the other girl. When Olivia grasped the nape of her neck and tilted her head back to deepen the kiss, May sighed into her mouth, granting Olivia access to her tongue.  
Olivia slowly dragged her tongue against May’s lower lip before suckling and nipping at it. She then slipped her tongue into May’s mouth, swiping it against May’s.  
While the only thing May could really smell was an overpowering citrus scent from the cleaning supplies, she could still pick up hints of jasmine and freesia coming from the younger girl’s hair. She felt intoxicated and heady from the smell, almost as if Olivia had enchanted her merely with the scent of floral shampoo.  
Although May was in a state of bliss, Olivia was internally freaking out, the sudden realization that she had essentially forced her physics graduate assistant into a closet before forcing her mouth upon her. But May was reciprocating rather eagerly, and she was grasping onto Olivia’s utility jacket and pulling her closer rather than pushing her away.  
The brilliant student decided that there wasn’t much of anything in the world that could stop her from continuing to caress May’s tongue and lips with her own.  
May felt lightheaded, almost drunk, and she pulled Olivia closer to her, needing to feel the taller woman’s body against her own.  
Olivia let out a soft moan before grabbing May’s hands and pinning them to the wall.  
She pushed May against the wall a little bit rougher than before, but she didn’t protest. The slight pain from the wall just added to her over sensitized and frenzied nerves.  
May felt the cold, rough brick against her back, the white lab coat doing little to shield her from the cold, when she had a brief moment of clarity.  
‘We shouldn’t be doing this.’  
Her arms were pinned at the side of her head as her lips were assaulted by her overzealous student.  
‘Just tell her to stop, tell her not to ever talk to you again. You need to maintain a professional relationship!’  
But May didn’t tell her student to stop. Instead, she moaned and deepened their kiss, flicking her tongue out to brush against Olivia’s bottom lip.  
‘We could get caught. Professor Brown has no idea that we’re actually doing anything. If he finds out before I tell him what’s happening, my assistantship is gone,’ she thought panickily for a split second before the other girl lightly bit down on her lower lip, swirling that damnably talented tongue against it.  
Suddenly May was significantly less worried about Professor Brown finding out about their liaison and much more interested in Olivia’s ministrations. The younger girl seemed to be naturally very dominant in intimate situations, as she never let go of May’s hands, keeping them pinned by her head. But May didn’t mind. In fact, she was rather intoxicated by the feeling of finally losing the keen sense of control she always had over everyone and everything in her life.  
Olivia switched from using both of her hands to keep May’s wrists against the wall to using one, joining her wrists at the middle and pinning them against the slightly rough wall. Finally, with her one free hand, she trailed it down and over May’s collarbone, lightly dragging the backs of her fingernails against the bump of her clavicle, causing May to gulp audibly.  
Olivia grinned, and allowed her fingers to sway a bit lower, over the swell of May’s breasts. Carefully, she cupped one of the older woman’s breasts and ran her thumb over the middle of it before giving it a light squeeze. Olivia pulled the lab coat away from May’s body and pulled the curved edge of her shirt up, exposing her bra-clad chest. She pulled the bra down impatiently before allowing herself to just stare at May’s body in wonder.  
May felt nervous as Olivia continued to stare at her in such a vulnerable state. She started to feel the worry that they would be caught brewing in her stomach until Olivia nearly lurched forward, clasping her mouth to her nipple.  
Although May had never been in a relationship before, she had occasionally allowed her own fingers to roam her body at night. But nothing she had ever felt from her own ministrations could at all compare to the experience of Olivia sucking and flicking her tongue over her nipple.  
A sudden thought piqued May’s excitement.  
“Come over to my place,” she breathed out eagerly.  
Olivia’s tongue slowed before stopping. May worried that she went too far too fast, but her eyes were met with the brunette’s warm gaze. The corner of Olivia’s mouth curved into a tentative smile and she nodded in acquiescence, moving from May’s breasts to her mouth and brushing her lips against hers.  
May adjusted her bra and pulled her shirt back down before attempting to fix her mussed hair. Olivia looked nervous, but excited at the prospect of going home with May; the only thing she could feel was a fluttering in the bottom of her stomach as she thought about all of the things they could do together while in the solitude of an apartment.  
May reached out and offered her hand to Olivia, leading her out of the small closet they had spent the past ten minutes exploring each other’s mouths in.  
She cracked the door open slightly, looking around for any people wandering the hall as well as listening for any footsteps to alert her of people passing by.  
Satisfied that there was no one to catch the two women, May and Olivia stepped out from the closet quickly and headed for the exit of the building.  
May could feel Olivia’s hand growing slightly sweaty, most likely due to the fact that the two women could easily be caught holding hands by either Professor Brown or another student from the physics lab.  
But May never dropped Olivia’s hand.

The two walked to May’s beat up Volkswagen silently, the excitement from earlier still palpable, and upon reaching the car, they got in.  
May started her car and within minutes, they were pulling into her apartment complex’s parking lot. She looked over to her right to see Olivia staring at her. The younger girl’s eyes were lit up with anticipation, and her mouth was curled in that beguiling half-smile that May was already becoming so fond of.  
“Well, we’re here,” May interjected awkwardly. She had never really been with another woman, and felt mildly nervous about bringing home a woman, especially a student from the university that she was a graduate assistant for.  
If Olivia noticed how anxious May sounded, she didn’t comment on it. Instead, she opened the passenger door and got out, walking around to open May’s door. Once May was standing, Olivia lowered her head down and captured her lips once again.  
And instantly, it was as if the flame from earlier was immediately reignited. May eagerly reciprocated the kiss, tugging on Olivia’s matching white lab coat to pull her closer to her.  
“Let’s go inside,” May whispered. Olivia nodded enthusiastically before allowing May to guide her towards her apartment door.  
They walked up two flights of stairs before turning to the right and walking all the way to the end of the hallway.  
May’s door bore a faded “3H” on the cracked navy paint, but to her, it usually just added to the charm of an older apartment building. Today, though, she worried that Olivia might think she lived in a sty; both subconsciously and consciously she wanted to please and impress the younger girl. She glanced at Olivia, and to her relief, the brunette didn’t seem put off by the old, run-down door at all.  
May unlocked the apartment and opened the door for Olivia to walk in.  
Immediately, she began looking all around the apartment as May pulled off her lab coat, almost as if to glean as much information about May simply by looking at the decorations she had.  
Once the door shut, however, Olivia was no longer concerned about the various embellishments in May’s apartment; she just wanted her.  
Olivia wrapped her arms around May’s waist, pulling her close enough for their bodies to touch, and brushed her lips against the older woman’s cheek before bringing them to May’s mouth.  
To Olivia, this was the closest she’d ever been to bliss in a very long time. Never in a hundred years did she believe that her feelings for the brilliant graduate assistant be reciprocated, yet here they were, caressing each other’s bodies and lightly touching their lips to each other’s.  
With May’s guidance the two women walked towards where May’s bedroom was without breaking contact with each other. Olivia’s kissing grew more insistent as her sexual frustration grew, and she began to crave more than just May’s mouth. She wanted May beneath her, writhing and whimpering in pleasure.  
Olivia lightly pushed May backwards onto her bed before pushing her shirt up and exposing her breasts.  
Her nipples were visibly hardened, even through her bra, which made Olivia even more excited. With a grin, she unclasped May’s bra and helped get both the shirt and the undergarment off of her.  
Olivia allowed herself a moment to just ogle at May’s half-naked body, drinking in the sight of her perfectly smooth skin and her dusky nipples.  
If there was such a thing as perfection, this must be it, Olivia decided to herself before closing her mouth around May’s right nipple, eliciting a soft gasp from the woman under her. She swirled her tongue around the small nub, enjoying the way May’s hips lightly bucked against the air, searching for any little bit of friction possible to alleviate the need she felt in her clit.  
Olivia switched to the other nipple, bringing her fingers up to lightly pinch and roll the previous one. She smirked to herself when she heard May stifle a whimper. She wanted to hear more of those whimpers.  
Pulling May’s linen pants down, Olivia delighted in the sight of the small damp spot at the crotch of her underwear. She trailed her hand up May’s inner thigh and ghosted her fingers over her sweet-smelling pussy.  
May gasped slightly, attempting to keep her hips from bucking towards Olivia’s touch to no avail. She closed her eyes as she felt her panties being slowly lowered to her ankles, and finally taken fully off.  
Olivia grabbed May’s leg and pulled it to one shoulder, forcing her legs further apart so that she could have an unobstructed view of her lover’s wet cunt.  
The only thing Olivia could manage to think was, ‘fuck’, as she took in the sight of the most perfect woman she’d ever seen before. She softly blew over May’s pussy, reveling in the way she clenched in want.  
Olivia allowed herself to inhale May’s scent deeply and slowly, savoring the other woman’s aroma before she flicked her tongue out to taste her.  
May’s hips rolled towards Olivia’s tongue, but she didn’t give her what she wanted just yet. Instead, Olivia pulled away slightly, blowing cool air against her sopping quim, causing May to shudder and gasp as her hips uncontrollably bucked against the air.  
Feeling generous, Olivia dragged her tongue in a circle around May’s stiff clit, eliciting a long whimper from the girl beneath her. She allowed her lips to brush against her clit, but didn’t directly touch it with her tongue, preferring to rile May up into a mild frenzy before giving her any real stimulation.  
May continuously attempted to jut her hips in a direction that would allow for her to feel Olivia against her more sensitive area, but to no avail. It seemed that she was just going to have to graciously take whatever the wild haired woman was willing to give her. Still, the lack of enough physical contact was driving May absolutely insane.  
“Please, please touch me,” May breathed, her hair sticking against her face due to sweat. She heard a small chuckle and looked down, staring into Olivia’s mischievous eyes and silently imploring her to finally wrap her lips around her clit and suckle at it.  
Finally, Olivia gave in, taking May’s tiny, stiff nub into her mouth and laving her tongue over it in circles. May’s hips continuously and uncontrollably bucked against Olivia’s face, threatening to fracture her nose until Olivia pinned May’s thighs down to the bed, nearly immobilizing her.  
Olivia continued to run her tongue over May’s clit, sucking and kissing it, all while reveling in her cries and whining.  
“Fuck, Olivia,” she whimpered. “P-put your fingers in me.”  
Olivia smirked against her cunt before acquiescing, sliding her middle and ring finger into May with ease. She gasped quietly as she felt May’s warm, wet walls clench around her fingers.  
She curled her fingers slightly, pulling them out and sliding them in again all while slathering her tongue over her clit unceasingly. May cried out sharply, her hips jutting against Olivia’s fingers, walls fluttering around her before she went completely stiff. She felt her orgasm slam into her like a subway train, stopping her breathing in its tracks, and causing a tremor to run through her pussy. She rode it out as much as she could before collapsing onto the bed, gasping for air.  
She became aware of the gentle kisses Olivia was placing on her cheek and forehead and brought her hand up to caress her face before attempting to run her fingers through her wild, dark hair.  
“Was it good?” Olivia asked with a wolfish grin on her face. She didn’t need May to verbally answer, she had all the proof she needed of her enjoyment all over her hand and mouth.  
Still, May’s face flushed, and she smiled softy, leaning in for a kiss.  
“It was amazing,” she responded breathily before straddling Olivia’s hips. “Let me return the favor.”


End file.
